coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3245 (28th June 1991)
Plot Ivy asks Vera not to do her any more "favours". Audrey is nearly at breaking point and moves back into Alma's flat as she doesn't want Gail's sympathy. Percy is upset when Emily goes away by herself. Phyllis drives him out of the cafe with her gossip-mongering. Alf's nerves begin to take the form of anger, which is mostly directed at Reg. Audrey is sick of fighting Alf but is too proud to crawl back to him, especially with Ivy still at the shop. Mike tries to save Ingram's. Jackie suggests cancelling the wedding but they agree to scale it back instead. Deirdre wants to look the part at Mike's flashy wedding and asks Phil for a good wage, Phil having cash flow problems of his own. Reg makes sure that Alf is in the Rovers before going to the shop to offer Ivy £6,000 a year to work at Bettabuy. She tells him that she's happy with Alf but lets him do a test on her to see how quick she is on the till. Alf returns while she's scanning the products and bullies Reg into buying them. A frightened Reg carries the stock out of the shop by hand as he has no money left for a carrier bag. He runs from the shop, leaving a trail of groceries in his wake. Audrey goes to the job centre, looking for work. On the way back, she refuses to use Don's taxi, telling him that she blames Ivy for breaking up her marriage. Jackie cuts her honeymoon back to a weekend as she can't bring herself to buy a wedding dress on the cheap. Audrey feels useless when she doesn't get a job. Ivy decides she's had enough of Alf and Audrey's arguments and gives Alf a week's notice. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff Guest cast *Frank - Bryn Ellis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Weatherfield Cabs - Waiting area *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *Last appearance of Alf Roberts until 4th November 1991 as Bryan Mosley had suffered a heart attack on 9th June. *David Tilsley (Thomas Ormson) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After pressure from Alf and Reg, Ivy makes a decision about her future at the shop. Jackie is forced to make cut-backs. Where will she start? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,360,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 14th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted 45" from the Rovers scene in Part One where Deirdre Barlow asks Phil Jennings for money to buy an outfit for Mike Baldwin's wedding, and 6" from the scene in the Corner Shop where Ivy Brennan unloads Reg Holdsworth's shopping basket. Both cuts took place in the middle of the scenes concerned. Category:1991 episodes